This invention relates to an improved electrical connector of the type having inner and outer connector parts formed from respective conductive straps, wherein the inner connector part fits within the outer connector part and rotates between a clamped and an unclampled position.
Electrical connectors of this general type are described for example in Lawlor U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,351,889 and 3,138,422. In the connectors described in the Lawlor patents, the inner and outer connector parts include cable receiving bores that are aligned when the parts are in an unclamped position, and are misaligned when the parts are in a clamped position. This misalignment deforms the clamped cable to establish electrical and mechanical contact between the cable and the connector.
In use it is important that there be a low-resistance connection between the connector and the cable over an extended time period, in spite of thermal fluctuations and associated changes in physical dimensions. The present invention is directed to improvements to electrical connectors that are intended to provide an improved spring action to maintain a force against the cable and therefore electrical contact over an extended time period.